Powers Bonus' and Limitations
= Bonuses = Area Effect Cost Mod: +1 or more This bonus allows a Power to automatically affect every target within a 3 AP radius of the Power's target point. Attacks made in this manner must be resolved seperately (with no Multi-Attack penalties). A Power with this Bonus must attack all targets within the stated radius, friend or foe. A character using a power with and without this area effect must purchase the power twice: once with and once without the Area Effect Bonus. With GM Approval, the area covered by a Power with an Area Effect can be expanded. For each additiona +1 Factor Cost, the radius of effect also increases by +1 AP. Normally, an Area Efect power always affects the maximum possible area (normally 3AP's radius). For an additiona +1 to the Factor Cost, the character can use the Power to affect any sized area he choses (up to it's maximum), including a single target. Example: A character with Sonic Beam/Area Effect fires at a villain. Each character and object (enemy, friend, building, ect.) within 3 AP's of that villain is allso attacked with a seperate action check, with no Multi-Attack penalties applicable. Range Cost Mod: +3 This Bonus allows a power which normally has a range of touch or self to possess an effectively normal range. Exactly how this alteration affects the Power's use will vary from Power to Power, and will often require GM adjudication. In any case, each Power a Character has can only be used once per phase, whether at a range or not. The Range Bonus can never be used to bestow Powers on another Character (as the "Usable on Others" Bonus allows). Usable on Others Cost Mod: +5 This Bonus allows a Power to be temporarily transfered to another Character. Such a transfer attempt is automatically successful provided the recipient Character is within Normal Range of the Power to be transferred. A recipient Character automatically receives a transferred Power at the awarding Character's full APs of Power. If the transferred Power is linked to one of the transferring Character's Attributes, the recipient Charcter only recieves AP's equal to his own AP's of the transfered Power's Link Attribute, but never at an AP higher level than that possessed by the transferring Character. A Character who trnsfers a Power to another Characterloses use of the transferred Power for a length of time (in AP's) equal to the APs of the transfered Power, after which the power leaves the recipient and returns to him. The transfering Character may recall the transferred Power prior to this time if the Character so desires. Miscellaneous Bonuses Cost Mod: +1 or more A Character who purchases a Bonus which can not be categorized using any of the preceding Bonuses recieves a Factor Cost Modifier of +1 or more for a Misscellaneous Bonus. The Factor Cost Modifier of a new Miscellaneous Bonus is always subject to GM discretion, based on the Bonus' usefulness as compared to those listed above. = Limitations = Diminishing Cost Mod: -1 The EV of this power is reduced in range, loosing 1AP from its EV for every AP of distance traveled. Fatiguing Cost Mod: -2 This Limitation causes a power to be extreamely tireing to use. After revolving the use of the Power normally, the Character must make an Action Check with the APs of Power actually used (which may be less than maximum) as the AV/EV. The OV of the check is equal to the APs of Power (regardless of how many APs were used) while the Rv is either the Character's Boedy, Mind, or Spirit, Depending on whether the Power is Physical Mental or Mystical respectively. Hero Points May be spent to increas eht OV/RV of this Check. RAP's scored are immediately applied to the Character as the appropriate type of Bashing Damage (pHysical, Mental or Mystical depending on the Power). This damage can not be reduced by Last Ditch Defence, however. Note that the above procedure must be repeated for each phase the Power is in use, and that it is to the Character's advantage to use a Fatiguing Power at less than maximum APs whenever possible. Lethal Cost Mod: -1 Use of an attack Power with this Limitation is always considered Killing Combat, and its usue by a heroic Character will result in the usual loss of Hero Points (see page 134). Note that this Limitation cannnot be applied to certain Powers which are already described as being Killing Combat only, such as Claws and Disintegration. No Range Cost Mod: -1 This Limitation causes a Power with Normal or greater Range to have its effective Range reduced to that of Touch. If use of a Power limited in this manner ia a Dice Action, its AP becomes the Possessing Character's Dex while the Actions's OV becomes the opponent's DEX. Example: A character with Mind blast/no range would have to successfully touch his opponent to inflict damage. The AV/EV of the attack would equal to the opponent's Dex/Mind. Power Always On Cost Mod: -1 This Limitation prohibits a power from ever being turnned off by the Character. Only Automatic Powers (specifically, only those powers which a character can normally turn on and off) may be altered in this manner Example: Density Increase, Dispersal, and Growth are powers which can be turnned on and off but powers such as Comprehend Languages, Danger Sense, and Iron Will cannot. Power Burnout Cost Mod: Variable This limitation causes a power to be usable a limited number of times before the Power fails. When this Limitation is adopted, a character must specify th limitation's severity relative to the following chart. Only Dice Powers may be altered by this Limitation. A power susceptible to Power burnout possesses a Burnout Number that reflects the severity of the Limitation. If any intitial roll (before rerolling for doubles) made with this Power is equal to or less than the appropriate Burnout Number, the Power fails and is reduced to 0 APs. In this case, the Power cannot be used until it has been recovered (see page 100). If the roll is over the burn out number, the Power takes effect normally and can continue to be used. Power Restriction Cost Mod -1 A Character with this Limitation posseses a Power which will not function against a specified class of objects or under a general condition (organic items, supernatural influence, nightime, or in red sun radiation, for example). The object or condition which restricts a Character's Power must be specified when this Limitation is adopted. Similarily, a Power may be restricted by a special condition under which it will work; in this case, unless the condition is fulfilled, the Power will not function (a Power which must be recharged every 24 hours or one which must be focused through a particular object, for example.) Miscellaneous Limitations Cost Mod: -1 or more A Character who adopts a Limitation which cannnot be categorized using any of the preceding Limitations recieves a Factor Cost Modifier of -1 or more for a Miscellaneious Limitation. The Factor Cost Modifer of a new Miscellaneous Limitation is always subject to GM discretion, based on the Limitation's severity as compared to those listed above.